2007 in comics
Events January *'January 10': Superman & Batman vs. Aliens & Predator released. *'January 24': The Boys is canceled with issue #6. February *'February 2': Newsarama reports that The Boys has been picked up by Dynamite Entertainment. *'February 28': Release of 2000 AD prog #1526. This is the 30th anniversary issue and will see the start of three new storylines: Flesh (by Pat Mills and Ramon Sola), Nikolai Dante (by Robbie Morrison & Simon Fraser) and Savage (by Pat Mills and Charlie Adlard) March * With issue #215, Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight is cancelled by DC. * March 7: Marvel Comics "kills" Captain America (US) * March 17: UK Web & Mini Comix Thing, one day event * March 21: Andy Diggle starts his run on Hellblazer with issue #230 May *'May 2': Weekly series 52 concludes. * May 12: Bristol Comic Expo, start of two day event * May 23: British comic heroine Tank Girl returns after a twelve year sojourn, with original writer Alan Martin on scripts and Australian penciler Ashley Wood on art. The four-part mini-series is called The Gifting and will be collected in time for Christmas. July * July 25: The United States Postal Service released Marvel Superhero Stamps featuring Spider-Man, Wolverine, and other Marvel superheroes. August * August 11: Caption, start of two-day event September * September 8: London Film & Comic Con, start of two-day event October *'October 10': The Best American series releases the second The Best American Comics publication. The collection is edited by Chris Ware and Anne Elizabeth Moore. *'October 30': Zuda Comics, a webcomics imprint of DC Comics, launches. November *'November 9': The Folger Shakespeare Library hosts Lynda Barry, Alison Bechdel, and Chris Ware in a discussion on graphic novels as a part of the PEN/Faulkner Reading Series. Deaths January * January 8: Drew Posada, colorist and pin-up artist, passes away at age 37. February * February 8: Joe Edwards, creator of Li'l Jinx, passes away at age 85. * February 18: Bob Oksner, long-time DC Comics artist, dies at age 90. March * March 8: 2000 AD artist Massimo Belardinelli dies at age 68. * March 12: Arnold Drake, co-creator of the Doom Patrol and Deadman, dies at age 83. * March 21: Drew Hayes, creator of Poison Elves, dies at age 37. April * April 21: Golden Age artist Art Saaf dies at age 85. May * May 1: Artist Tom Artis dies at age 51. August * August: British comic book artist Phil Gascoine dies at age 72-73. * August 12: Artist Mike Wieringo dies at age 44. November * November 5: Paul Norris, co-creator of Aquaman, and long-time artist of Brick Bradford, passes away at age 93. December * December 9: Charlton Comics artist Wayne Howard dies at age 58. * December 14: Dave Gantz dies at c. age 85. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * March 17: UK Web & Mini Comix Thing, London, UK. * May 12–13: Bristol Comic Expo, Bristol, UK. * August 11–12: Caption, Oxford, UK. * September 1–2: London Film & Comic Con, London, UK. First issues by title ;Alice in Sunderland (graphic novel) :Release: April 5. Writer: Bryan Talbot. Artist: Bryan Talbot. ;Forge of War (6-issue mini-series) :Release: May by Boom! Studios. Writers: Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton. Art by: Rahsan Ekedal. ;Kamisama Dolls :Release: January. by Shogakukan (Monthly Sunday Gene-X). Author: Hajime Yamamura ;March Comes in Like a Lion :Release: by Hakusensha (Young Animal). Author: Chica Umino ;Northlanders :Release: December 5 by Vertigo. Writers: Brian Wood. Art by: Davide Gianfelice ;Omega the Unknown :Release: Early 2006 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Jonathan Lethem. Art by: Farel Dalrymple and colorist Paul Hornschemeier. Summary: 1970s superhero Omega the Unknown will be re-introduced in an updated series by Jonathan Lethem—best-known for his novels Motherless Brooklyn and The Fortress of Solitude. The storyline of the 10-issue series centers on a teenage prodigy from Washington Heights and his relationship with Omega, a mysterious and silent superhero from another world. (Announced May 16, 2005.) ;Superman & Batman vs. Aliens & Predator (2-issue mini-series) :Release: January 10 by DC Comics. Writer: Mark Schultz .Art by: Ariel Olivetti. Summary: The Man of Steel and the Dark Detective have to team up to defeat two of the galaxy's most dangerous hunters References Category:2007